To Tell The Truth
by Kristen3
Summary: Continuation of "Moon Dance." When Daphne asks what happened while she was in the ladies' room, Niles knows that lying comes with consequences, but so does telling the truth. Can he find the happy ending he's always wanted? One-shot. Rating is for minor profanity.
Niles couldn't remember ever feeling so crushed. Just moments ago, he'd been on top of the world, dancing the tango with Daphne. But, apparently, the fall from the top of the world was hard and painful. He walked out of the ballroom, arm-in-arm with Daphne, praying she wouldn't see how badly he was hurting. He knew she'd had the time of her life tonight, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin her evening.

"Dr. Crane, are you listening to me?"

Daphne's voice broke into his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was asking, are you all right? Did something happen while I was in the loo?"

Blood began to well up in Niles' nose as he remembered Claire Barnes and her offer to go dancing. "N-no," he answered, knowing he was getting himself into serious trouble.

"Dr. Crane, your nose is bleeding!" Daphne quickly rummaged through her purse in hopes of finding a Kleenex. But this wasn't her usual purse, it was much smaller and more formal than what she normally carried. "Damn, I can't find a tissue." She led him to a bench and made him sit. "Just wait here while I go back into the ladies' room. Pinch your nose like this." She took his hand in hers, placing his thumb and index finger on the end of his nose, clamping it shut.

Niles had no choice but to sit there, feeling like a child. His attempt to not ruin Daphne's evening had ended up doing far worse damage. Now she saw him as someone who needed caring for, much like his father. That was hardly the image he wanted her to have. He sighed in frustration.

"Well, paper towels aren't what I really wanted, but it's the best I could do," Daphne said, returning with several sheets in her hand. When Niles removed his hand from his nose, it was clear the bleeding had all but stopped. She gently wiped what blood remained with a towel, hoping it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for him. "You poor thing! Of all the times to have a nosebleed," she said, shaking her head.

Suddenly, Niles stood. If he didn't want her to see him as an invalid, he would have to do something. If a lie had caused this problem, the only solution was to tell the truth. Even if it came at a cost. "Daphne, this nosebleed wasn't random. It's a habit I've had since I was a child. Any time I betray my conscience, my body reacts, and my nose bleeds violently."

"But why would that happen _now_?" Daphne asked in confusion. They'd been having the most wonderful evening, giving Dr. Crane's friends several months' worth of gossip, no doubt.

"Well, because, Daphne…..I wasn't completely honest with you before. Something did happen tonight. Actually, several things. But here's the biggest one: I wasn't acting."

Daphne looked at him, blinking in surprise. "What?"

"Everything I said to you tonight has been the truth. None of it was an act. And then you said that I was a good actor. But I'm not, Daphne. At least, not like this." He hung his head in shame. He'd done the very thing his father had urged him not to do. Now he saw what his father was talking about.

"But I thought….all those horrible people in there…." Daphne could hardly make sense of what she was hearing.

"I didn't care about them at all. They mean nothing to me," Niles said, waving his hand dismissively. The only person in there I noticed was you."

Daphne wouldn't have been surprised to find that the floor under her was no longer there. "Shock" didn't come close to describing what she felt.

"You're surprised," Niles said. "I don't blame you. I knew I had to tell you the truth in order to make my nose stop bleeding, but now you probably think I'm pathetic." He hung his head.

"Why would I think that?" Daphne asked.

"Because, here I was, lying to you, and having a nosebleed that you took care of. I don't want you to see me as an invalid, like Dad." His voice was small. He was deeply ashamed of what he was admitting to.

Daphne laughed. "Like your father? You're nothing like him! I love Mr. Crane, but he's an elderly man with a bullet in his hip. That's not you at all."

Hope rushed over Niles. Maybe all was not lost. "Really? How do you see me, then?"

"You're sweet. And kind. You make me laugh whenever I'm blue. You're one of me best friends. And tonight has been a fairytale. I've felt like a princess all evening. I can't thank you enough." She kissed his cheek.

Niles gasped as he felt her soft lips on his cheek. Somehow, he sensed that she was not ready to say more tonight, and he decided not to push her. He reached for her hand, much the same way he had earlier. Once again, he was amazed at its softness. "Tonight has been wonderful for me, too." As they walked out of the building together, Niles wasn't certain what the future held for him and Daphne. But something had changed, and he had a feeling it would be better than he could ever have imagined it.

 **The End**


End file.
